1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for decomposing a mixture containing cycloalkylhydroperoxide, which mixture comprises an organic phase and an aqueous phase.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a process is already known from EP-A-4105, which describes that the decomposition of cycloalkylhydroperoxide is carried out in particular in the presence of sodium hydroxide. The cycloalkanones and cycloalkanols produced can be used in the preparation of caprolactam, which is in turn a raw material in the preparation of nylons. A drawback of the process described in EP-A-4105 is, however, that a continuous waste stream is formed, containing all kinds of mineral salts. This waste stream must either be reprocessed or it must be burned or be processed further. It is very important to have as few waste streams as possible in view of processing or reprocessing costs as well as environmental considerations.